Tenipuri Messages
by Fii aka Ficchan
Summary: Short drabble that I write just for fun. Various pairing. Hope you like it.
1. Message 1

**A/N:** The idea for this fic suddenly crossed my mind when I'm managing messages on my cellphone. Just short drabble, but I hope you like it.

**Pairing:** No pairing, just a mere friendship between Oshitari and Gakuto.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, but the messages are mine.

* * *

It's late at night. Gakuto had just arrived at his apartment. He arrived home late because of the graduation party that held by a certain oh-so-great Ore-sama. Glanced at the clock on the wall, it showed 10.00 pm. He was so tired. Getting ready for a hot bath to relaxing his body, his phone vibrated. Checking his phone, he saw a new message from Oshitari. Then, he read the message.

* * *

Life is like a novel.

So many chapters that we read.

Some chapters we remember.

Some chapters were forgotten.

But, there is certainly one chapter that I'll never forget.

And that is when I know you as my best friend.

I'll miss you, my friend…

Regard,

Yuushi

* * *

Gakuto wrote a reply immediately.

* * *

I will not forget you too my friend.

Good night, Yuushi…

-Gakuto-

* * *

Fufufufu… First drabble done. I just write this for fun. Thanks for reading.

**-Ayumu-**


	2. Message 2

**Pairing:** slight Momo x Ann

**Warning:** Kind of sappy, I think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, but the messages are mine.

* * *

Ann just had finished her night bath when suddenly her cellphone rang signaling that she received a new message. She sat on her bed then reached her cellphone on the night stand. Flipped open her cellphone, she saw a new message from Momo. She read the message.

* * *

**+"+,+"+**

**'****+"+'+"+'**

**'****+"+'**

**,"**

**(**

**)**

Send this LOVE balloon to someone that you love, so that you'll receive surprise from the person that you love.

Love,

Takeshi

* * *

Reading the message, Ann couldn't help but smiled.

'Seeing your being this unexpectedly romantic, giving me enough surprise, Takeshi…' she thought.

She quickly wrote a reply.

* * *

Takeshi, what kind of demon gotten into your brain?

Getting sappy all of a sudden, huh?

P.S.: I love you too (,,^_^,,)

-Ann-

* * *

Pressing the send button, Ann smiled again then setting ready to sleep. That night, she dreamed about a certain boy with spiky dark hair and violet eyes.

* * *

Hwahahaha… Okay, second drabble done. Thanks for reading.

**-Ayumu-**


	3. Message 3

**Pairing:** No pairing, just friendship between Sakuno and Tomoka.

**Warning: **Kind of strange, I think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, but the messages are mine.

* * *

Sunday morning. Sakuno sat on a bench in park, taking a break from morning jog. Suddenly, her phone vibrated signaling that she received a new message. She reached her phone from her pocket and read the message.

* * *

I'm just a paper, just a plain paper.

You can use me for whatever you want.

You can write down your problem on me.

You can write down your sorrow on me.

You can write down your anger on me.

But, don't you ever throw me away.

Because, when you feel cold, I'll burn myself to warm you up.

-Tomoka-

* * *

Reading the message, Sakuno's lip formed a smile. She wrote a reply right away.

* * *

I'll do the same to you too, Tomo-chan.

You're my best friend. Someone that will always be there although day changed. You'll always be my precious friend and we'll always share our happiness and sorrow together.

-Sakuno-

* * *

Hahahaha… Third drabble done. Thanks for reading.

**-Ayumu-**


	4. Message 4

**Pairing:** slight Ryoma x Sakuno

**Warning:** Kind of sappy, I think. And Ryoma is a bit OOC too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, but the messages are mine.

* * *

It's getting late at night. Sakuno just finished her homework. Grabbed her towel, she proceed to the bathroom to take a night bath. Unknown to her, when she leaved her bedroom, her phone vibrated.

When she returned to her bedroom, she wore her pajamas, getting ready to sleep. Want to check the clock, she grabbed her phone and open it only to find a new message from her boyfriend, the one and only Echizen Ryoma. She read the message.

* * *

**(''''')**

**( - . - )  
**

**====(")==('')====**

Tiny stars shining bright

It's time for me to say goodnight

So, close your eyes and snuggle up tight

I'm wishing you sweet dreams tonight

-Ryoma-

* * *

Reading the message, Sakuno smiled. Ryoma can be so dense sometimes. But, who knows that he can be sweet. Then, she wrote a reply to Ryoma.

* * *

Good night to you too

Sweet dreams

**/\_/\  
(=z_z=)  
=(,,)(,,)=**

-Sakuno-

* * *

Hihihihi… Fourth drabble done. Hope you like it ^^...

**-Ayumu-**


	5. Message 5

**Pairing: **I just intend to put Shishido x Ootori here as a relationship between a best friend.

**Warning:** I think it kinda contains shonen-ai if you look it that way. But, for crying out loud, I swear I don't mean it that way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

It's late at night. Shishido had just arrived at his home. He arrived home late because of the graduation party that held by a certain oh-so-great Ore-sama. Glanced at his left wrist, he checked his watch, it showed 11.00 pm. He was so tired. Getting ready for sleep, his phone rang. Checking his phone, he saw a new message from his kouhai and/or ex-double partner. Since he was graduated from junior high, so it means that he was no longer Ootori's double partner. Then, he read the message.

* * *

Shishido-san, I wrote this lyric as a farewell gift.

Hope you like it and thank you for being my double partner.

**_______________________**

** .+''''+..--.**

**( I==0=====D:::Q**

'**+..+.'''-''**

Best Friend Forever

The morning sun rises and until moon disappears  
We want to talk, friend  
As long as we can  
All have fallen asleep and until the night laughs  
We still want to have fun oh my friend

We'll always together  
The tears that we shared together  
The smiles that we gave each other  
Forever, mmm, and ever

I'm your best friend  
You're my best friend

So many, many seasons which is come and gone  
Flowers that bloom in Spring  
Sandy beach of Summer  
The twilight of Autumn  
The snow of Winter  
We'll always together forever

It's alright, it's alright, my friend  
Let both of us continue move forward  
Let us combining our strengths  
Les us combining our hearts too

It's alright, it's alright, my friend  
Don't worry 'bout all of your problem  
I'm always be here with you

We'll always together  
The tears that we shared together  
The smiles that we gave each other  
Forever, mmm, and ever

I'm your best friend  
You're my best friend

**_______________________**

Thank you so much for your kindness, Shishido-san

-Ootori Choutaro-

* * *

Shishido didn't write a reply. He went straight to the bed. But, he mumbled to himself.

"Too melodramatic, just like Choutaro…Gekisada da ze…"

* * *

Hehehehe… Fifth drabble done. Hope you like it ^^…

**-Ayumu-**


	6. Message 6

**Pairing:** Momo x Ann

**Warning:** Kind of sappy, I think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Another usual night for the two lovebirds, err, another usual night for Momo and Ann to be exact. They were texting each other and night getting late unnoticed by them. That's until Momo yawned. Glanced at the clock on the wall, it showed some minutes to 11.00 pm. So, he sent a message to Ann, telling her that it's getting late.

Meanwhile with Ann, she received a new message from Momo, so she read it.

* * *

Ann-chan, it's getting late.

You'd better go to sleep now because we still have school for tomorrow.

Here's a short poet for you.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When your eyes closed,

Remember someone that always there in your heart.

Let him be your flowers of dream.

Good night

Sweet dreams

P.S.: I know who is your flowers of dream is without you telling me :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Love you always, Ann-chan

-Takeshi-

* * *

Reading the short poet, Ann's lip twitched upward. She composed a reply soon.

* * *

Thanks for the poet, Takeshi

Here's a poet for you

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

God always has suitable gift for everything

Lights for darkness

Solution for problem

Happiness for sorrow

Now, let's talk about me

I'm just a mere human

I have two hands

But, not always be able to reach you

I have two ears

But, not always be able to hear your complaint

I have one mouth

But, not always be able to talk to you

But, I have one heart that always and will always be there, close to your own heart

I can't surpass God

But I can be your lights in darkness

I can be solution of your problem

I can be happiness and will replace your sorrow

That's me for you

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Good night and sweet dreams to you too

-Ann-

* * *

Hohohoho…

Some peoples already told me that when I wrote 'hohohoho', it's like Santa Claus…

Duh...

Oh yeah, I'm lacking idea of pairing. I hope you kindly enough to suggest some pairing to put in another chapter. It's still on the line of friendship, though.

**Next chapter: -drumroll- the long awaited Golden Pair is finally come…**

[hohohoho… I'm too exaggerating… Dunno if the Golden Pair is really awaited pair…]

I'm in the progress typing next chapter. It'll be out in some days.

Anyway, sixth drabble done. Thanks for reading and hope you like it ^^...

**-Ayumu-**


	7. Message 7

**A/N:** It's just friendship. No hints of shonen-ai at all –maybe–.

**Dedicated to my friend, Ad-chan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis

**

* * *

**

It's a freaking hot noon on summer holiday. Eiji lay on his bed, pouted cutely.

"Mou, I'm so bored nya… What should I do?!" Eiji whined and asked the question to himself.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He grabbed his cell phone and began to compose a new message. He punched the keypad, forming a new message for his double partner. Looking at his 'brilliant' work, his lip formed a satisfied grin.

He sent the message to Oishi. While waiting for reply, he read a latest manga.

Meanwhile with Oishi, realizing he received a new message, he read it.

* * *

Oishi nya

Friendship is like a cocoon

('''')

( ' )

(_)

Because, it turns a caterpillar

(",)_)_)_)_)_)D

Into a beautiful butterfly

.:ΞΞΞ:. , , .:ΞΞΞ:.

'':ΞΞΞΞ:.¤.:ΞΞΞΞ:''

:ΞΞΞΞ¥ΞΞΞΞ:

'':ΞΞ:-'!'-:ΞΞ:''

And let our friendship always as good as the beautiful butterfly

Hoi, hoi, nya

~Eiji~

* * *

The mother of Seigaku smiled then he replied Eiji's message.

Feeling his cell phone in his pocket vibrated, Eiji took it out and read the message

* * *

Thank you for the three little creatures, Eiji

Here's the feedback

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

/\_/\

( ='~'= )

=(,,)(,,)=

Miaww, I'm a stray cat…

/\_/\

(=T~T=)

=(,,)(,,)=

Would you like to be my owner? *cat eyes*

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

And let our friendship live forever

-Oishi-

* * *

Uwaaaaaaa~…

This chap is totally random nya.

For all Golden Pair lovers, sorry if this chap disappoint you all.

I'm really sorry nya…

And thank you for all readers and reviewers *bow*

**-Ayumu-**


End file.
